


The Pleasure is Mine

by PolarGrizz47



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, Feelings, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: Drinks with Dandolo always end up being more than meets the eye.





	The Pleasure is Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WahlBuilder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/gifts).



> A filled request!!   
> <33

Dandolo was a man of a lavish lifestyle. At least, that was what Melvin had thought at first glance. The fine clothes, jewelry, lovingly adorned house and guest rooms - it all screamed of opulence. As a technomancer currently on the run, Melvin hadn't quite known how to handle all the spoils that Dandolo indulged in on the daily.

But now, as he sits here beside the Merchant Prince reflecting on their past few months, Melvin realizes that many don't actually  _ know _ Dandolo. They didn't know the man that paced worriedly long into the night, making plans to keep his merchants safe, making deals to keep the road clear. Making budget adjustments to try and keep the growing city fed, to keep the corruption out. The Vory leered closer and even if Zachariah and his merry band of misfits put them into the dirt, it still didn't sit right with the tired Prince.

Melvin lets his hand curl around the warm glass, looking at the dark liquid inside with a raised brow as Dandolo sprawls out beside him on the luxurious mats. "What do you think?" The Prince asks his opinion wholeheartedly, green eyes gazing into Melvin's own blue-gray ones. 

The mancer lowers his gaze and hums low in his throat, lifting the drink to his lips. It's got a strong flavor, like old amber that's been basking in the sun too long, sticky and sweet, yet with an undertone of a heated bite. 

He swallows slowly, eyes narrowed in contemplation. "It's...  _ different _ ," He finally settles, nodding his head as he licks his lips. Melvin is acutely aware of how the action draws Dandolo's gaze to his mouth ravenously. 

"Different good?" Dandolo ventures, taking a long pull off his own cup. It’s empty by the time he swallows, letting the sharp qualities linger on his tongue deliciously. 

A smile settles on his features, relaxed and satisfied. "Yes, it's quite a pleasant turn from the ales of Abundance. We technically were not allowed to drink, you know, being weapons of war..."

"You are so much more than that," Dandolo tuts, shaking his head slowly. Melvin marvels at his tattoos, so meticulously painted across his skin, perfect and strange, just like the Prince. "Clearly, a diamond in the rough. They tried to lessen your shine with bloodshed."

"I am no diamond. A tool for bloodshed never shines, only  _ sharpens _ ." He turns his gaze away, taking another slow sip of the rich drink. His gut turns at the thought of all his past actions, and he curls his free hand into a fist. 

The Prince is silent for a moment, considering his words. "That may be true. But even the sharpest blades hold a beauty, their past wielders do not dampen their display." He sets his cup aside, reaching a steady hand out to touch at Melvin's arm. "Do not let that war hold you back. If you are such a sharp tool, then you can turn and bite at what has used you." Slowly, he works his fingers in between Melvin's, smoothing the first out into an understanding touch. "We have all been used before. What matters most, is what we do with our freedom and our power after the fact."

The mancer's eyes focus on their fingers and he slowly clutches the Prince's hand closer, chewing on his words thoughtfully. Dandolo watches him closely, face relaxed and expression trusting. He is in no rush, and Melvin appreciates that. 

Finally, he breathes out a heavy sigh and manages a tired smile. "Drinks with you always turn into this," He confesses, "You toe a line between flattery and serious truths."

"No," Dandolo grins, "I only speak the truth, to those who are willing to listen. You are not a tool, or a monster, Melvin." His expression sobers some and he leans closer, pressing his forehead softly against the mancer's own, his voice gentle, "I feel such kindness in you."

His heart jumps in his chest and Melvin leans into the touch, soaking it in like a thirsty man in the desert, desperate for it. Between their circles, mancers comforted each other, but it was rare to hear it from somebody who wasn't considered family. A trusting smile slowly dawns on his face and Melvin nods, "Thank you," He croaks, blaming the alcohol on his tightening throat. 

Dandolo hums, his lips gently skimming Melvin's hairline. The other man is not surprised, it's not the first time the Prince has lavished him in affections. Nor would it be the last. 

"I owe you -"

"No, no," Dandolo cuts in, pulling away to fondly stroke at his cheek, "Don't even worry about it. You help me more than you realize. Your calm presence does wonders for me, for the city. For your fellow mancers."

Melvin laughs, shaking his head, his cheeks pinkening. "Fine. Let's just say I owe you another drink, then," He gestures towards the Prince's empty cup, still working through his own drink. "I insist," He sprawls out along the furniture, reaching over to fetch the unmarked bottle that Dandolo had popped the top off of earlier.

The Merchant Prince purrs low in his chest and hands his cup over, watching as Melvin carefully fills is, not wasting a single drop. As it is passed into the cradle of his palm, Dandolo moves closer, brushing against Melvin fondly. "Thank you, for sharing my company on this fine evening." 

A shy smile graces those tired features as Melvin picks up his own glass, taking another tentative sip of the strangely exciting flavor. He lays back down beside the other man, the cup balanced between his palm and his chest. "The pleasure is mine," Melvin managed, turning his head to catch Dandolo off guard with a soft kiss. 

"You are a delight," Dandolo husks, careful of their drinks as he turns his jaw to properly deepen the once-chaste kiss. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really love these guys.   
> Sorry for any errors, I wrote this at about 3-4am...but I just had to ride this inspiration! <3
> 
> Hope you enjoyed regardless. :3


End file.
